1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge or spray recording head and, more particularly, to a liquid spray recording head (to be also referred to as an "ink-jet cartridge" hereinafter) integrally formed with an ink storage portion (to be also referred to as an "ink tank" hereinafter) serving as a supply source of a recording liquid (to be also referred to as an "ink" hereinafter).
2. Related Background Art
A conventional liquid spray recording apparatus (to be also referred to as an "ink-jet printer" hereinafter) comprises a recording head for discharging or injecting an ink onto a recording medium and an ink supply source which is separately arranged at a remote position to supply an ink to the recording head. The recording head and the ink supply source are connected through an ink supply system including a supply pipe and the like.
Since an ink-jet printer of this type generally requires a long supply pipe, cumbersome connections are involved in assembly, and evaporation of the ink and formation of air bubbles in the ink tend to occur.
There has been proposed an ink-jet printer in which a head and an ink supply source are constituted by an integral unit, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-249757, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-22653, U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,321, and the like. In such a proposal, ink evaporation and formation of air bubbles in the ink can be eliminated. In addition, piping is not required. Handling of an ink supply system including the head and the ink supply source can be facilitated.
The process for manufacturing the above recording head includes a step of connecting a recording head body to an ink tank. In this case, easy mounting at the time of connection between the head body and the ink tank and a stable ink flow in a mounted state must be assured.